Chapter 228
Rain Soaked the 13th Woman is the 228th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Natsu, Lucy and Happy decide to go back to Wendy's location, Gray starts trailing Ultear and Zeref. Meanwhile, during her battle against Erza and Juvia, Meredy reveals that Gray is ranked first in her list and that she will kill him, enraging Juvia, who prepares to engage with the Grimoire Heart Mage. Summary As the sun sets, Lucy and Happy are trying their best to pull Natsu out from under a boulder. While pulling, Happy wonders aloud why Natsu wouldn't just destroy the rocks with his Magic, prompting the air-head to do so. Once Natsu is freed, the trio realizes that Zeref had been taken away by Ultear, and Natsu can not trace his smell because of something blocking the scent. The three then decide to go back to Wendy's location. At the E Route of the first exam, Cana is determined to pass the second exam and become an S-Class Mage for an unknown person. She then sees something glowing in the end of the tunnel. Meanwhile, Gray is thinking about Cana's decision to separate and realizes that she has yet to drink since she came to Tenrou Island. Hearing something close by, he hides behind a tree and sees a woman resembling Ur carrying Zeref. Surprised at her appearance, he begins trailing her. At the Grimoire Heart airship, Hades, who is dining, laughingly remarks that three of the Seven Kin of Purgatory have already been defeated. Meanwhile, a shadowed figure named Bluenote asks Hades when he can join the battle. Hades replies that someone of his caliber is not necessary for the battle against Fairy Tail. Placing his hand on the table, Bluenote then uses his Magic to submerge the ship to prevent detection. Hades, however, stops him, saying that they will draw in all of Fairy Tail. He again tells Bluenote to remain in the airship, but Bluenote nonetheless replies that if one more of the remaining Kin falls, he will join the battle. At the remnants of the Magic Council battleship, Lahar and Doranbolt discuss Bluenote's allegiance to Grimoire Heart and his feats. Just as Lahar is about to contact the Headquarters with the Communication Lacrima Orb, Doranbolt requests for Lahar to wait for a while. He then takes the Lacrima and teleports with it to Wendy's location just as Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive. He then tells everyone that he's here to help by taking everyone away from the island. Everyone present, however, refuses. Despite the convincing argument from Doranbolt, Natsu still refuses, saying that he will take care of anyone that dares to oppose the Guild. Meanwhile, in the battle between Meredy and Erza and Juvia, Juvia has been the main target of Meredy. Erza questions why Meredy is only targeting Juvia, and Meredy replies that she had ranked them in a specific order, an order in which she will kill them. She says that Juvia is ranked 13th place, which is just trash that she can be quickly eliminated. As Meredy explains who the other people on the list are, she reveals that Gray Fullbuster is ranked 1st and that she will kill him because he was the one responsible for killing Ur and subsequently upsetting Ultear. As Meredy prepares to launch a devastating assault on Erza, all her swords are deflected by a giant wave caused by Juvia. Juvia then gets up with a fearsome look, enraged at Meredy's words. It then begins to rain heavily, and Erza stammers for Juvia to calm down. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Wōtā}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** * * ** * ** * Spells used * Abilities used *None Armors used * Items used * Navigation